(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a denture grinding machine for grinding an occlusal surface of dentures.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, grinding of an occlusal surface of dentures has been performed manually using a polishing instrument. For this reason, long experience and knowledge of occlusion have been required for dentists. Considerable skills have been required for grinding works suitable for occlusion movements of patients.
In JP-A-61-45749, an automatic grinding machine for artificial teeth is described. In this grinding machine, a maxillary denture is held in the maxillary frame of an articulator and a mandibular denture is held in a mandibular frame, and the maxillary frame is moved reciprocately at least in a horizontal direction.
However, the grinding machine of JP-A-61-45749 only makes the maxillary frame move reciprocately while keeping the maxillary denture and the mandibular denture in direct contact with each other. Since reciprocating movement does not suit to the occlusion movement of a patient, a correct occlusion-state has not been obtained. In addition, the maxillary denture and the mandibular denture are slide contacted with each other to generate a large noise. Thus, the use of such a machine in a dental clinic has been obstacles to clinical treatment.
Prior Art Document
    JP-A-61-45749